Blood Covered Vampires Need Not Apply
by RaisedOnRadio
Summary: A small collection of various short one-shots that are lacking any serious elements to them.
1. 01: Punishment

Title: Punishment

Word Count: 373

Three Prompts: Silence – No one's leaving – Mother's Kitchen

* * *

><p>Twelve-year-old Yuki sat across from Zero at the kitchen table. Their heads were bowed, but occasionally she would lift her eyes enough to catch his, which he would answer with a shrug of his shoulders.<p>

Headmaster Cross was only in the other room, but Yuki could not stand the silence any longer. "Do you think he is serious this time?"

Zero nodded.

The Headmaster had said no one was leaving their seats until the culprit of the crime confessed.

Apparently, he had found the leftovers of the stewed greens from a dinner last week in the potted plant. He probably would not have noticed, Yuki lamented, if the greens had not started decomposing.

She would have tattled on Zero in a heartbeat. The Headmaster would have believed her too, but the problem was she felt equally guilty. She had, after all, thought up the same scheme at the same time, almost bumping into Zero on the way to the potted plant. He must be rubbing off on her.

Feeling bored, Yuki kicked her feet back and forth. Zero jumped when her foot collided into his shin.

He half whispered, half hissed, "What was that for?"

"It was an accident," she said. "Be quiet, the Headmaster will hear you."

"I _was_ being quiet."

"What do you think our punishment will be?"

"The Headmistress will probably make us eat the greens."

"The ones that have been with the plant?" Yuki covered her mouth, feeling her stomach flip. Then she added, "He won't take kindly to being called that."

"Why? He calls himself our mother often enough."

A hush fell over them when the Headmaster appeared in the doorway with his arms folded. Yuki put on her best, sweet-innocent look. Zero just glared.

"Do you two have your stories ready?" the Headmaster asked.

"It was the plant," Yuki said.

Since they had not practiced anything beforehand, Zero glanced at her. Yuki looked at him, encouraging him to add something. He bit back a growl of irritation. "Yes, he said, his voice monotone. "The plant felt you were not feeding it enough and demanded something extra."

The Headmaster's eyebrows slowly went up. Finally, he sighed dramatically. "You may go. I'll go have a chat with the plant."

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Don't use a random number generator to pick your prompts. It'll give you the strangest combinations…

This will be the place where I will put my random VK oneshots. Comments are loved. :)


	2. 02: Beginners

Title: Beginners

Word Count: 432

Prompts: Eyes, Guarding the Keep

Timeline: Volume 5 of the manga - when Aido decided to move in for awhile.

* * *

><p>Yuki and Aido were on the floor in the sitting room, a chess board between them and playing pieces scattered around.<p>

"Zero," Yuki said, "is it queen on her color? I can never remember."

Zero was on the couch solely to keep an eye on Aido. He had his feet stretched out across it and his arms were crossed. "Yuki, I can't see how you are going to teach someone chess if you barely can play it yourself."

"I know how to play chess," Aido protested. "It's just been awhile."

"You didn't answer my question," Yuki said to Zero.

"Yes, queen on her color."

They started setting the pieces. Yuki had chosen black, and Aido was using white. Zero had to wonder if they knew they had unconsciously picked the colors of their school uniforms.

"White goes first," Yuki said.

Aido moved a pawn forward one space, and Yuki mimicked the move with one of her own pawns.

There was something slightly entertaining about watching two novices play chess, Zero thought as they continued to move their pieces. While a skilled player had moves planned in advance, Yuki and Aido constantly made moves that were unexpected and often did not make any sense.

Zero eventually cut in, "Aido, you can't move a rook diagonally."

"What's a rook?"

"The one that looks like a castle tower."

"Oh," Aido said, and moved the piece correctly.

"And, if you don't have something guarding the castle," Zero said, "Yuki's knight is going to take it."

"Can I use the king?" Aido asked.

At the same time Yuki murmured, "I didn't see that move. Thanks."

"The king is the most useless – though most important – piece in the game," Zero told Aido. "I wouldn't recommend using him as a guardian."

"He should let the pawns do the work," Yuki said.

"Sounds familiar," Zero said. Yuki narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't have to tell her who he was referencing.

Within a few moves, Yuki said with a grin, "Check."

"That's not fair," Aido said. "Zero's been helping you." Aido picked up his knight with the intention of knocking Yuki's bishop away.

"Knights can't be moved that way," Zero said.

"He should be able to, it's a horse."

Zero opened his mouth, then decided against arguing with a fool.

"And explain to me how the castle can move at all?" Aido asked. "Shouldn't it be, like, where the king is kept protected?"

Yuki put a hand on her chin, surveying the board. "He has a point."

Zero just leaned back on the couch and said, "I give up."


	3. 03: Liar

Title: Liar

Word Count: 359

Prompts: Eruption – Tree House – Broken Pieces

* * *

><p>Seven-year-old Yuki was on her bed when she heard Headmaster Cross say, "Yuki fell out of her tree house."<p>

Yuki sat up and set her picture book which was a tale of a princess and her knight onto her lap. She didn't remember falling out of a tree house, but she still wiggled her toes and fingers to check that everything was in working order.

"Well," the Headmaster's voice carried through the house, "it was very windy. In fact, the whole tree house fell out of the tree, broken pieces everywhere–"

Wait a second, Yuki thought. I don't _have_ a tree house. Was the Headmaster going to build her one?

She got up and padded softly to the Headmaster's office, where he was on the phone.

"You should come at once," the Headmaster said.

"Headmaster," Yuki said softly.

"One minute Yuki, I'm on the phone," he said. Something was said on the other side of the line, and the Headmaster cringed. With a hefty sigh, he offered the phone to Yuki. "It's for you."

She took the phone gingerly and said, "Hello?"

"Yuki?"

She brightened at Kaname's voice. "Are you visiting today, Kaname-sama?"

"Apparently," Kaname said dryly.

Yuki stood on her tip-toes to lean her elbows on the desk. She started talking so fast that her mouth looked like it had a hard time keeping up. Headmaster Cross listened as she told Kaname about the book she was reading and the new dress she had gotten. She then started asking about this tree house that the Headmaster had just spoken of, and how she hoped he was going to build it soon. She erupted into a fit of giggles at something Kaname said.

Cross imagined Kaname had told her he could not wait to see this "tree house" the Headmaster was building as well.

He decided he would have to be more sneaky when calling Kaname about Yuki. It was causing him more physical work than necessary.

Cross also hoped that Yuki wouldn't mind if the tree house was_ under_ the tree. He was certain that Kaname wasn't going to allow him to put it above the ground.


End file.
